LOTM: String Theory S2 P11/Transcript
(Uraraka and Omega are seen the next day inside a locker room as they prepare to fight Leo and Scott) Omega: Hey uh Ochaco. Uraraka: Yeah? Omega: Should I use a human form for this? I mean I don't want people yelling about there being a Targhul in the arena. Uraraka: I'm sure that- Omega: I've still got some Puppet DNA flowing through my body that I can transform with. Uraraka: Omega- Omega: Still, I just don't want anyone panicking when they see me. Uraraka: Omega! Omega: AH! Yes? Uraraka: Just show them for who you are. You want to make it so that humans and Targhuls can be friends right? Omega: Y-Yes? Uraraka: Well. This is the perfect time to start. Omega:... Yeah. Yeah you're right. I'll go as I am. Uraraka: That's the spirit! Omega: Yeah. And this school of yours is great you know? Uraraka: Yeah. I'm glad to be back. Hey, where are your kids? Omega: I'm not sure. I think the others have them taken care of. (The others are seen in the stands as Jack and Miles are seen with the kids crawling over them) ???: Where is he? ???: I wanna see him fight! Jack: I swear I'm gonna get him back for this. Miles: You and me both Jack. ???: Hey can I bond with you? Jack: No! (Meanwhile Alex Erin and Izuku are seen together) Alex: Well this will be a nice break after all the Targhuls we've dealt with. Izuku: Yeah. It is nice to be back at school for a chance. Erin: I'll say. And now Omega can join us here to. Alex: Hope he and Uraraka will do okay against them. I still remember her fight with Peter. Erin: Yeah. I mean she and him are fighting- (Suddenly Leo enters the room with someone) Leo: Hey there you guys are! Erin: *Sighs* Leo... Alex: Hey there Leo. ???: It's a pleasure to finally meet you all. Alex: Hey Scott! You're here! Scott: I know right? Never thought I'd finally get to meet The Defenders in person, let alone find out that my brother's one as well! Leo: He learns from the best! Alex: Doesn't seem like it. Scott: Anyway, I'm glad to be here to finally show what I can do. I've been training so hard for so long! Izuku: How long? Scott: Four years and counting! Me and Jirosoyu are ready for anything! Erin: Who? Leo: Don't you remember what Alex said? He shares my Spirit Gift. Erin: Oooh. Jirosoyu's he name of your spirit? Scott: Yep. He and me will be ready for anything. Leo: Especially since you got your big brother with ya. Scott: Heh I guess. Leo: I do feel sorry for Uraraka, but hey, we'll just be one more step to keeping our titles as champions. Alex: Oh don't be so sure. I've had a good winning streak lately. So I bet I'll take the title this time. Erin: I still haven't had a chance to fight yet.... Scott: You'll get your chance. Anyway, we need to get down there, they should be in any second. Alex: Got it. Good luck out there Scott. Scott: Thanks! Leo: What, nothing for me? Alex: We all know how it's gonna go with you Leo. Leo: That hurts me Alex. Erin you- Erin: Good luck and careful Scott. Leo: You to Erin??? Scott: Dude you got no chance with her. Leo: Shut up...Let's just go. (The two leave. It then shows Omega and Uraraka entering the arena later on as Leo and Scott stand waiting for them) Omega: Whoa... Leo: Look who's finally decided to show up! Uraraka: Hello Leo. Leo: Still wanna go through with this pink cheeks? Uraraka: What? (Omega laughs in response to Leo's insult) Scott: Come on Leo, cut them some slack. (Leo looks at Scott and notices something odd) Leo: Scott, what's with the black eye? Scott: Oh, uhhh...I ran into a wall earlier. Yeah, that's it! Leo: Alright then, care to show these fools what you got? Scott: You got it bro! Come on out Soyu! (Omega and Uraraka watch as a black and gray Spirit reaches out and leaves Scott's body as they both pose) Scott: Ochaco Uraraka and Omega! I, Scott Venicor will make you vanish before the power of Jirosoyu! Jirosoyu: Pleasure making your acquaintance. Uraraka: He really DOES have a spirit like Leo! Omega: Oh man... This is gonna be hard... (Katanamo appears) Katanamo: Ah. Jirosoyu. Been awhile. Jirosoyu: Hello Katanamo. Seems we shall battle together once more. Katanamo: And given who we are fighting, it shall be an easy victory. Leo: Indeed it shall boys. The champion title is just within our grasp! Scott: Let's do it bro! (Scene switches over to Omega and Uraraka) Omega: Alright, I got a plan. Uraraka: What is it? Omega: I'll go in and distract the Spirits. When I do, you'll go in and get Leo and Scott, lift them high into the air and then drop them down to Earth. That should get us an advancement. Uraraka: Got it. Scott: Soyu, move in! Go for the offensive! Jirosoyu: You got it! (Jirosoyu charges at the two. Omega and Uraraka shocked quickly moves out the way at Jirosoyo punches the ground) Uraraka: WHOA! He's strong!! Omega: This will be hard! Leo: Give him a hand Kat! Katanamo: You got it! (Katanamo charges at Uraraka, preparing to punch her. Omega quickly charges and blocked the blow) Uraraka: Thanks! Omega: Don't thank me yet! Look out! (Jirosoyu appears to attack again) Jirosoyu: Not so fast gravity girl! (Jirosoyu goes for a hit before he is blocked by Omega's clone) Omega #2: Don't worry I got this! Run! (Uraraka runs away from the two Spirits) Leo: She's running bro. Scott: They've clearly got a plan here, but what is it? Leo: Well she's easy. Let's focus on the bigger threat. (Katanamo and Jirosoyu face off against Omega and his clone. The two clones try to attack the spirits with blade arms, putting them on the defensive) Jirosoyu: He is a strong one. Katanamo: Indeed. I've seen him action, not one to be underestimated. (As Omega continues his attack. Uraraka manages to sneak past the brothers field of view and is behind them) Uraraka: All right. This is my chance! (Uraraka makes a run for the two brothers) Uraraka: I got you now! Scott: Soyu, Segment One Detonation! Uraraka: Huh? Scott: You should watch where you're standing! (Uraraka sees the patch of contrete she's on begin to glow orange before she's launched into the air by an explosion as Omega watches from below) Omega: He...He can make bombs!? Scott: Soyu, finish her! (Jirosoyu vanishes out from in front of Omega and appears before Uraraka where he throws numerous punches at her before slamming her into the ground) Leo: A worthy blow Scott! Scott: Exactly that Leo! Omega: Uraraka! Are you okay?! (Uraraka appears to be outcold) Omega: Oh no! Leo: Ha! You're partner is down! Victory will be ours! Scott: Yeah just give up! Omega:... No way! I'm far from finished! (Omega creates two more clones) Omega: Now its 4 against two! Leo: Make as many clones as you want, victory will be ours all the same! Omega: Wanna bet! (The 4 Omega's run off in different different directions, trying to distract the brothers) Scott: WHat's he doing?? Jirosoyu: I-I can't keep up with all of these guys! Leo: Just do something! We've gone too far to lose like this! Scott: But Leo I- Leo: Do something you worthless cretin! (Scott stands shocked by Leo's words before a clone suddenly appears behind the two) Omega: Got distracted now did you? (Omega grabs the two by their heads and smacks them together hard, knocking them out cold) Omega: You misunderstood my clones for weakness kids. (Uraraka starts to wake up) Uraraka: Ow... That hurt... *Sees Leo and Scott down* Whoa! Omega: Hey Uraraka! Look I did! Uraraka: All right Omega you did it! We won! Omega: Yeah we- Scott: Won? (The two are surprised by Scott's voice as he starts to stand back up) Scott: You think... You won? Omega: What the...? Scott: All you've done is delay the inevitable. Sending out your worthless little partner was your first mistake. Uraraka: Worthless...? Scott: Don't think you don't agree with me. A stupid little power like that isn't gonna get you far as a hero of any kind. Zero gravity is probably the least effective means of combat I've seen in my seventeen years of living. Omega: Dude, chill with the insults. Uraraka:.... (Jirosoyu appears beside Scott) Scott: But now you face The King himself, and I'm afraid that we've reached the end of our time. Omega: We need to move! Scott: Sorry, but Jirosoyu has already touched the ground you stand on. (Soyu snaps his fingers, causing the ground below Omega and Uraraka to detonate and blow them away out of bounds, leaving Scott and Leo the winner as Scott shakes his head.) Scott: What the...? (Scott sees much of the area destroyed and he sees Uraraka and Omega out of bounds) Scott: What... What did I just...? (Leo starts to get up) Leo: Ugh... Why does my head- *Sees they won* Well well! What do you know? We won! Scott:.... (Scene changes to Alex and the Defenders meeting with Omega and Uraraka) Alex: Hey sorry you guys lost. Omega: It's fine, didn't think I was gonna do well for my first fight anyway. Uraraka:..... Omega: Hey, you okay? Erin: What happened out there? Omega: I'm not sure, Scott got back up and he...well...He just started throwing insults at her. It was like he became a totally different person. Erin: He insulted Uraraka?? Alex: That doesn't sound like Scott. Uraraka: He said.... He said my powers were worthless.. That I'll never be a hero with them. Izuku: Hey that's not true! Uraraka: Is it...? Izuku: Uraraka… Alex: Still why would he- (Suddenly Leo and Scott enter as well) Leo: Hello my friends! Your champions have arrived! (Everyone looks at Leo and Scott with some glares) Leo: Jeez what's up with all of you? Alex: Scott. Why did you say that? Scott: Huh? Say what? Omega: Do you have any idea what you did back there? Scott: N-No, I don't. What happened? Omega: You insulted Uraraka. You called her useless and pathetic. Scott: What? I would never say such a thing! Are you sure? Omega: I was there. Scott, do you remember anything of what just happened? Scott:... N-No. I don't remember. Last I remember, Leo yelled at me, and then... It was blank. Alex: Yelled at you? Leo what did you say to him? Leo: Nothing. Erin: *Glares* Leo. Leo: Okay I...I called him a cretin for not fighting right. Alex: Dude, you can't be so harsh with him. He's your brother. Leo: Look I...I just got caught up in the moment. Erin: Just try not to be so harsh man. That's all we're asking. Leo: Fine. But I thought it would help you to know Erin that you're up next. Erin: Really? Against who? Leo: Jack and Bakugo. Erin: Me?? Against Bakugo and... Jack??? (At that moment Jack walks in with Miles and Omega's kids) Jack: OMEGA!! TAKE YOUR BRATS AWAY FROM ME RIGHT NOW!! Omega: Jeez Jack you don't have to yell at them... Jack: *Goes up to Erin* So I heard we are fighting next. Erin: Yeah.. I'm surprised honestly.. Jack: But that means I won't be able to use my Shadow Acid spell. I'm gonna have to go with my elemental stuff. Izuku: But I thought your parents told you to never use it. Jack: That doesn't matter right now, what does matter is victory...My victory. (Jack leaves as Erin stands there a bit worried. Alex puts a hand on her shoulder) Alex: You okay? Erin: Yeah...Just Jack is really serious about this... Alex: You and him have been pretty close haven't ya? Erin: Yeah. Alex: You'll do great out there though. I know it. Erin: Wait, who's my partner here? Leo: Oh that? It's Izuku of course. Izuku: What?! Omega: Oh now this sounds good! Erin: Wow. Deku is my partner huh? I like my chances now. Izuku: That means… I'm fighting Kachan. Erin: Ooooh… Right. Izuku: Well. We'll just have to give our best. Erin: Yeah. Let's do it partner. (The two go off to prepare. It then cuts to Bakugo and Jack already getting ready) Jack: I really don't like this... Bakugo: Hey, I didn't ask you to be my partner asshole. Jack: It's not that. Bakugo: Then what is it? Jack: My powers. These elemental powers I've had, I've used them before but only in short bursts. Bakugo: What are you going at Ferras? Jack: I did this once before, I wasn't allowed to use my Acid spell in order to avoid killing anyone but...My elemental powers drain me to my core. Bakugo: Meaning? Jack: If I use my elemental powers in this match, there's a risk I'll have another heart attack from all of the stress I put on my body. Bakugo: So, you'll die if you overuse it? Jack: There's a risk, but it's not 100%. Bakugo: … Well. Then just leave most the fighting to me. Jack: You can't beat them both. Bakugo: First off: Don't tell me what I can and can't do! Second: Even if that's true, its better then you dying. Jack: I'd rather die doing what I love then going out like a weakling. Bakugo: If you really want to... Jack: Trust me, it's the least my family would want me to do. Now let's get going, I've got a certain kid going into that arena that I'm sure we both wanna beat to hell. Bakugo: I think you just got a bit more respect from me man. Let's do this thing! (The two leave the room and head into the arena, ready to battle against Izuku and Erin and prove their worth) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts